The invention relates to a medical device and more specifically to one for properly supporting the feet of a patient while they are in bed.
People that are bed ridden often develop or have drop foot or sway foot. These patient's therefore require some type of device or structure to properly support their feet while they are bed ridden. People who are bed ridden often have pain from the bed sheets and blankets pressing on/or touching the top of their toes. People having crippling diseases such as Multiple Sclerosis or other diseases may require that their legs be supported and spaced from each other in order to prevent pain and discomfort.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel bed footbox that can be used by bed ridden patients to keep the sheets and blankets from pressing down on the tops of their feet.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel bed footbox that will keep a bedridden person's feet properly separated from each other.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel bed footbox that can be used by bed ridden patients to prevent or alleviate the discomfort of drop foot and sway foot.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel bed footbox that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel bed footbox that is lightweight and can be easily carried.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel bed footbox that eliminates pressure on the heels of the feet of the bedridden patient.